Pump style soap dispensers have been in use for quite some time. Dispensers of this type are used until the soap is completely used up or sufficiently depleted so that it can no longer be pumped to the outlet for use. At such time, these dispensers are discarded and replaced with a new dispenser. In these conventional systems, the entire dispenser is discarded together as a single unit, which results in more waste than is necessary. Alternatively, users may refill their dispensers by manually pouring an additional amount of the soap or other liquid from a large refill container into the dispenser. This process typically results in at least some of the liquid product being spilled onto the countertop or floor, thereby creating an undesirable mess. A final problem with existing dispensers is that a significant amount of the product cannot be evacuated from the container. Thus, there is a need for a convenient and mess-free system that allows for replenishment of the liquid product that can be easily achieved by persons of all ages and dexterity and that enables some components of the system to be used with multiple replenishment cartridges, thereby reducing waste. Furthermore, there is a need for a dispenser of liquid product that enables a greater amount, and preferably all, of the liquid product to be dispensed for use.